bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Honoo
Yuki Honoo (雪炎 Honoo Yuki) is a Vizard who lives in the Living World with the other family of Vizard, he was previously the 10th division captain. Appearance Yuki ♂ has ear length blue hair with black highlights. He usually wears a scarf with any outfit and always has his zanpakuto at his waist. He wears more sophisticated clothing unless he has reason to wear something less formal. His eyes are an icy blue and has strong features to his face and body. He rarely wears a smile, instead he wears a serious face which will change into an emotionless face while fighting. He's seen making funny movements & faces during moments of comedy. When wearing his mask he will sometimes tilt it up to the side of his head Personality Yuki ♂, sometimes comical, usually he holds a serious attitude. He has a very thick pride that will guide all of his decisions, almost giving him the excuse to do what ever he pleases. From the outside one would likely see Yuki ♂ to be a jerk but those who are lucky enough to know him know that he doesn't like to appear weak. He usually masks his feelings with actions that are less than kind. He could be seen as a heart-breaker. For some reason unknown alot of Shinigami women grow to have crushes upon him, some Arrancar have even showed to be more than compassionate with him. Yuki ♂ usually acts cold towards them, but in actuality he enjoys the fuss over him. He's been known to save females at the last minute before their enemy finishes them off, possibly one of the reasons some females fall so quickly for him. Yuki has shown to despise anyone who is weak, excluding those few elite who have somehow worked their way into his cold heart. Yuki's only and number one fear is becoming weak or weak minded. He trains consistently to stay strong, trying to avoid his hollow from taking over his body and he will kill an enemy without question. His hollow side has proven troublesome, causing him to work with the Arrancar on one or two occasions. Even though he has helped them, he has claimed it was only to protect his own pride and will not admit that it was linked to his hollowfication in any way. Yuki enjoys spicy foods, which is ironic to his entire cold being. He is not a heavy drinker, in fact he is only shown to have a little Saki at gatherings. He is often alone, always finding new places to which he can enjoy his time without being bothered. Yuki is spotted near water a lot, during his time on the living world he will sometimes sleep on the beach under the dark night waiting for something exciting to happen. Respect seems to be overlooked with Yuki. He usually sits without asking, calls people only by their first name, and never adds a title of respect to ones name. He seems to be bored when nothing is going on, and talking is not his strong suite. Yuki can often times be seen eating his food loudly, and rarely ever tries to hide his presence, hating to have to be in hiding. He simply just wants to live his life. History With no memories at all of his life as a Human, Yuki Honoo was once a Shinigami who claims to have lost most of his memories after his transformation begun. He's strong, believed to be stronger than A Captain or Espada without even using his mask. Yuki Honoo met the other Vizard during an invasion on earth. Jarael found him and helped explain what was happening to him and took him in as part of the small vizard family. They trained him to be strong, and trained him to control his inner hollow. Honoo Yuki's Zanpakuto (Myou Koorichou) is a ice class zanpakuto that does not require water to freeze. It can supply its own source of ice, but when water is near it is able to freeze it. Yuki considers himself as the King of Ice Zanpakutos (thus the throne in his Bankai), & believes that his Zanpakuto is the coldest & most powerful ice Zanpakuto to exist since his old captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He has a constant struggle with weakness, if his inner hollow feels he is becoming too weak, he will try to take over. He must fight or train on a consistent bases. Though he appears to be young (early 20’s), his past shows that he is in fact much older than he appears. His ex subordinate Jefferson once wrote a Diary that had pages written about Honoo Yuki when he was an active serving Shinigami. CLICK HERE. Shortly after Honoo Yuki was made Captain of 10th Squad he disappeared during a top secret mission to the living world, most of the shinigami who would have remembered him have been killed off or disappeared by the time he was found by the Vizards. At one point, Yuki tried to come back to the Soul Society but was denied by the ex-Captain Commander for having been hollowfied. Yuki took this hard, and to this day he has a resentful relationship with any Shinigami that does not gain his trust. Plot Arc - The beginning. Arc - Destruction Arc - Mistreated Arc - Reintroduction Arc - Family growth Arc - Enter Soifon Arc - Shinigami Woman Arc - Betrayal Arc - The come back Arc - Re-Enter, Granado. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yukis is implied to be a powerful combatant. Often times fighting without releasing his sword and being able to fend off enemies. Hand to hand fighter: Yuki is sometimes seen fighting without his Zanpakuto. He does this when he feels he can fight without bothering Myou (His Zanpakuto) and wants her to rest. He has grown be to a very efficient hand to hand combatant. Flash Steps Expert: Yuki is a flashstep master. Being able to shunpo at extreme speeds keeping up with most captain level characters. He was seen being the first to reach Soifon once when was rendered unconscious during a Bankai training session, even though he was last to leave the squad house. Keen Intellect: Despite his childish attitude at times, Yuki has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. During his fight with the Granado Espada he was able to think though her actions respectfully predicting her next move. Even the most respectable fighers would admit intimidation to his cunning. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a captain, he must have had enormous spiritual pressure. Being a Vizard, Yuki possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. He is said to have spiritual pressure that is monstrous Kidō user: Being an ex-shinigami captain, Yuki is able to use Kido to a powerful extent. Though he is not considered a Kidō master, he has still shown efficient enough in the demon arts to bind or damage Espada level foes. Total ice control: Honoo Yuki has total ice control, and is able to forge just about any shape from ice almost as if he was an artist. Sometimes he will create well known objects or beings but made out of ice even though they cant move on their own. Water: Being a purely ice based Zanpakuto, Yuki's control over water is limited. It takes more Reiatsu to control water, though freezing water is another story. He can freeze water with ease. Snow: Yuki seems to have extensive control over snow, being able to make it snow, in a blizzard or heavy snow fall it could be very dangerous for his opponents. Temperature: Where ever Honoo Yuki is at, the temperature is sure to drop. The air around him is colder… he can control it and make it to where it isn’t, but never bothers to. Hollowfication: Hollow mask: Yuki's mask has very alienated look. It is white with a pointed chin and no mouth It has blue streaks in it, but a majority of the mask remains true (white) to the usual Vizard assets. Along the nose there is 6 breathing holes, It also has two horns at the top (left & right side) & his eyes remain unchanged, an icey blue. The mask gives him hollow powers, and he uses them well. He prefers Sonido to Shunpo & Enjoys to Cero more than Kidou. His mask makes him very dangerous to enemies, considering he can use both Shinigami & Hollow powers at the same time, along with his elemental (ice) Zanpakuto. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Yuki's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed Garganta: Yuki is easily able to create Gargantas when wearing his mask. Sometimes he will put his mask on just to travel to another world apposed to having to arrange a Senkaimon gate. Cero: During Yukis time wearing his mask, he is able to fire ceros. He fires them from the space between his horns. He has also been shown to be able to fire a cero from his hand, or finger. Sonido: Yuki is known to Sonido when he wears his mask. The arrancar version of Shunpo. He is a very efficient user of sonido, able to impress even the fastest of Espada. His sonido is quicker than his shunpo. Immunity to physical pain: While Yuki wears his mask the amount of physical pain he reacts ti decreases dramatically. He still feels it, but has become more focused on the task at hand than the pain. Black ice: 'When Yuki wears his mask, some of his ice attacks become darker, and more powerful. This ice is known as "Black ice". Zanpakutō Myou Koorichou: Purley a Ice Element Zanpakuto, it Controls the Moisture in the Air/ Environment and converts them to tiny ice shards as sharp and tough as his blade. He controls them by moving his Zanpakuto. His Zanpakuto also has the ability to create ice on its own without a source of water; this is the main source of his ice entity. The materialization of his Zanpakuto is “Myou Koorichou” which means: Ice Butterfly of Life & Destiny. The word Myou also shares the meaning of dark, strange, unusual, command, decree, life, & destiny. All of the words could be used to describe Honoo Yuki’s personality and his relationship with his Zanpakuto. This butterfly is made 100% completely of ice (making it very easy to Yuki to re-summon), and it hovers near Yuki. It represents his Life, Reiatsu, and well-being. It also represents his weakness. The weaker and more beaten up he becomes, the more Myou chips, breaks and melts away. Yuki claims Myou to be the jealous type, who doesn't like leaving his side in a battle and hates for pretty women to get near him. Shikia: Myou Koorichou Activated by the phrase “Fly, Myou Koorichou.” It materializes his Zanpakuto into its true form, a butterfly made completely out of ice. After the Zanpakuto takes its true form he uses the command “Disperse” To scatter his butterfly into thousands of ice shards in order to cut & freeze his opponents. It creates and gathers with more and more ice as it flies through the air by adapting to the moisture in the air, making the wave of ice shards very vast. His Zanpakuto holds a similar shape to the sealed state aside from the layer of ice that covers it and the hilt gathers enough ice to take a new shape. His hand is surrounded by a ring of ice that he will sometimes spin his Zanpakuto around by with his finger. Hisan Tougen: (Flying tundra) �� This ability allows Yuki to control a wave of ice shards to use as he pleases when Myou scatters, he controls them by moving his Zanpakuto. His normal tactic is to keep a wave of Ice shards flying in the air, and enough below his feet to defend himself if needed. Gisei (Sacrifice): The butterfly will gently land on the enemy freezing the small area it lands before exploding. In the explosion whatever is near will become frozen. This attack is one of Yuki's most powerful and dangerous/ largest. Thus meaning the explosion from Myou is very large. Freeze: Yuki will stab his Zanpakuto into the ground and freeze the area near him. The ice on the ground can be manipulated however Yuki pleases, usually used to attack anything on or above the area. Tōketsu Kūjō: A rare attack that Yuki uses. He is able to swing his zanpakuto in the direction of one of his enemy and send a wave of solid ice (not shards) at them. This attack is different from his other as its more intended to cut them than to freeze them. The ice is powerful and sharp. Bankai: Kōri no haka (Ice tomb) Kori no haka/ Ice Tomb creates A large dome with an almost unlimited supply of very thick ice on the inside walls ceiling & floor (the ice almost instantly freezes over and reforms after used). From the outside it looks like nothing more than a black orb, it is formed of an unknown substance but is very strong (depending on how strong Yuki is, it would take someone far more powerful than him to break in or out). Yuki is able to control any of the ice inside of the dome, if the dome breaks his Bankai is ended. Yuki's Zanpakuto shape changes completely, it is now a 2 handed halberd, which is dangerous for his opponents with no place to run while inside of his Bankai. Hōkai suru (Implode) This attack takes two actions to do. First is he must be sitting in his Ice Throne (in his Bankai). And second he must stab his Zanpakuto into any part of his Bankai. After he speaks the word "Hokai suru" (implode) the Zanpakuto dissolves into the air, as soon as it finishes the entire Dome collapses instantly in towards the center freezing anything caught in the way. The only thing not engulfed in ice that was inside the Bankai would be the throne which instantly melts away when he stands back up. After the attack the Zanpakuto reappears in Yuki's sheath. Relationships *An early drawing of Shinji can be seen in the art of the first chapter. This early design of Shinji ranked #103 with three votes in the second [[Popularity polls#2nd Poll|''Bleach popularity poll]]. *The hilt of Shinji's Zanpakuto is red, but in episode 123 of the anime, when he uses it to break off Ichigo's mask after Ichigo choked Hiyori, the hilt is pink. *The wound delivered by Tōsen above Shinji's eye disappears and reappears. Trivia * (To newly-appointed Captain Urahara) ''"I don't like to go around talkin' like I know everything, but take this as the opinion of someone who's done this captain job before. Even if you sympathize with your subordinates you can't go around tryin' ta please them all the time. You should do things the way you want to do them, and if nobody follows you, it just means you weren't cut out for this job."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter -107, page 16 * (To Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) "I swear. I really don't like gettin' involved in Shinigami fights. Oh well. When you hear the sound of fighting so close by you can't just ignore it."Bleach manga; Chapter 236, pages 3-5 * (To Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) "Can't ya hold back a little while you're fighting? If I dodge an attack and the city gets destroyed bit by bit instead, then I can't just ignore it and keep dodging."Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 7 * (Before leaving to fight in the war) "... Kisuke said it. "There were no miscalculations and that's the biggest miscalculation". Everything unfolded in the worst way just as predicted. Kisuke really took good care of us. And so did Aizen. Let's go" Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 18-19 * (To Yamamoto) "If there were something to be upset about, I suppose it would be the fact that you all were fighting behind this stupidly strong barrier!"Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 10 * (To Yamamoto, after being asked if the Vizard were on the Shinigami's side) "The answer to that is obvious. Absolutely not. We are not your allies. We are enemies of Aizen. And allies of Ichigo."Bleach manga; Chapter 365, pages 11-13 * (To Komamura) "Are you sure it's alright to be helping out a strange lot like us? Although as far as appearance go, you're plenty strange yourself."Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 5 * (To Misato Ochi) "Pretty good, huh? Doing things in reverse is my speciality."Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 5 * (To Aizen) "Can you fight when up and down, left and right, front and back, and the direction you take damage from are all mixed up inside your head? No, you can't. Nobody can. The stronger you are the more used you are to combat, the more likely your body is to react only to what you see!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 387, page 11-12 Quotes Manga de:Shinji Hirako es:Shinji Hirako